


"Don’t cry."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crying, F/M, mention of reader being on their period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "Don't cry."





	"Don’t cry."

“Babe? Babe, what’s wrong?”

Opie’s heavy footsteps could be heard stomping along the floor as he dashed across the room to you as you at on the bed, your head in your hands. He quickly kneeled in front of you as his hands grabbed your knees, looking up at you and waiting for you to look at him.

“Baby, what’s the matter?”

You finally pulled your hands away and he grabbed your face in his hands instead.

“Look at me, tell me what’s going on. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

His heart was thumping in his chest, solely because he was worried about what could have you in tears. He came home after work only to walk in on you crying. He wanted to fix whatever it was and it upset him to feel hopeless. Shaking your head though, you grabbed his hands wiping your eyes and sniffling.

“It’s nothing babe. I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly not. You’re crying. Just tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything.”

You shook your head, beginning to let everything flow out at once.

“There was this video on YouTube about this dog that they found in the streets that was abandoned and they brought him home and he was shaking and so scared and whimpering and he would start screaming every time they tried to touch him and he was just so cute and innocent and- “

“Woah, babe, stop. You’re like this over a dog?”

You shook your head feverishly, hiccupping at the tears started again.

“It’s not just a dog Ope, he- “

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

It took a lot for him to keep a straight face, knowing you had started your period a couple days before and had been far more emotional than usual. This was something new altogether though and a snort slipped passed.

“Opie! I’m serious!”

He couldn’t help but laugh fully now, your anger at him very real even through your tears.

“OK, ok. Don’t cry. Is the dog ok?”

“Yeah he’s fine now. They fixed him up and got him a home.”

“Ok well, there you go. No need to cry.”

You nodded and wiped at your eyes, Opie still laughing but bringing you in a for a hug.

“What are we gonna do with you.”


End file.
